Maybe in Time
by doctorwhodoctorstu
Summary: Noodle is having feelings for 2D,like she never has,and he is too.Noodle's P.o.V. (First fan-fic please review!)2DxNoodle.Enjoy!(Also sorry for the absense of parts of the sentence.I am not sure why it did that,but,if you can help that would be great.XD).
1. Chapter 1

I woke with a was another thunderstorm,accompanied by rain.I have always been scared of thunderstorms ever since I can I always knew that there was one place that I could go to when I was frightened,2D's room.

I swiftly got out of my bed taken aback by how cold I had suddenly I continued at a alarmingly fast pace to the lift.I approached the button for the lift to come up and I waited and then with a burst of sudden light slicing throught the strobing lightning throught the hall of KONG,knowing it was my cue to get in.

I pressed the button to take me to the carpark and there was an abrupt jolt and the lift flowed down fastly.I could feel the wind coming through wherever it could and it flowed through my purple locks with ease.I liked the sensation and wrapped my arms around my cold frame,to keep the lightened box was now an endless black room.I slammed against the floor with a small shudder,and I was then thrown up by at least a few inches and the room became smaller as the light flickered slowly back to life.I was a bit the lift finally came to a small bang of a stop and the doors flew open as though they were trying to push me out.I walked onto the freezing cold cement,although I was cold,more scary thoughts were in my mind,what about zombies?I've had my encounters with them but I wasn't armed on this thundering night.

I reached 2D's door without any problems except for the constant feeling something was in front of me and trying to make me stub my toe on it.I knocked lightly on his door,attempting to not disturb Murdoc,who was most likely with another woman in his winnebago,judging by the sounds that could be heard azure haired man was not heard.I slowly opened his door and walked in.A small shado wcould be seen cast upon his lanky form,from his night light.

I walked over to him,huffing a bit,after tripping over his pants,and getting back up.I finally made it to his bed,Sticking my arm out and looking at his cute face sleeping so soundly,I poked him lightly.I watche him shuffle a bit and open his eyelids to reveal his dark voids I had come so accustomed to.

"Nood's?"

"2D-san can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"Sure luv."He said sleepily smiling and patting the empty side of his bed.

I crawled over him and layed down nudging my way under the covers that felt nice laying upon my freezing skin.I slowly edged my way over to where the man lay half asleep.A smile spread across his face as I gently wrapped my arms around his middle.I placed my head against his chest that was beating slowly and smelled of butterscotch.I liked the way he smelled as though he had taken a dip in ciggarette ash and then rubbed butterscotch candies all over was sort of like a drug that just made you want to never leave his side.

I moved my hand slowly up to his azure hair that was soft and beautiful that it just made you want to mess with it all day long,I ruffled it slightly loving the way my fingers just flowed through it with ease.I was so at home and comfortable that I almost didn't realize when another blast of thunder echoed through his room I glued my small frame to him and hung on though I were going to be blown in return held on to me.

"I's awright luv,I won't let yew go."He exclamed in his velvety voice.

"I'm sorry Stu,I just hate the thunder,it still scares me,and I don't know why?"I said looking up at his outlined face.

"Aww,I'm sorry luv,but I can sing fer yew?If yew want."

I wanted him to so voice was so beautiful I loved how he just flowed through my made things seem easier,and nicer than they really were.I was starting to become very attached to this lanky man,he was also starting to become cuter than when I was younger.I mean sometimes I looked at him and just thought 'has he always been that cute?Oh,stop smiling you are making me blush' I also sort of hoped he wouldn't notice.I liked him a lot,and he was one of my best friends.

"Nood's?"

I snapped out of my thoughts as he looked down at me just staring at him.I blushed refusedly."Oh,hai that would be very nice,thank you."

"Awright,which song?"

"El Manana"I said with a small smile.I don't think he knew that that song was about him.I liked how he sang it,just the way I had imagined.

"Ok"He said in an almost whisper.

_"I saw that day,lost my mind,maybe in time,you'll want to be mine"_and at that I finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke next to a lanky blu haired man, with a voice like velvet. He had his back turned. I heard him yawn and slowly roll to his back. He popped one eye open and stretched his arms out over his head. I looked down and saw Stuart's feet pop out from the end of the covers. All his toes curling and uncurling. He turned over to me, a blush spread across my face, there was no way to hide it. NO way at all. He smiled an adorable smile and I looked at him dreamily, thinking of what it would be like if he would just call me his, and hold me tight all day and night.

"Goo' mornin' luv"

"Good morning, Stuart"

"Yew sleep well?" 2D said with some concern.

"Yes, very much. You know I always do when I'm with you" Oh my god did I just say that out loud?! I silently cursed myself.

"That's nice to hear" I saw a bit of blush, run across the singers face.

If I could describe the first day I started to have feelings for 2D, it would go a bit like this.

It was early in the morning, like 4 am. I couldn't sleep. A horrible dream had kept me up. I walked out of my clutter ridden room. And to the lift. i pushed the button that would take me to the first floor of KONG. I liked the cold sensation when I took the lift. The only thing that was bothersome was when it hit the level and you suddenly began to feel very heavy, and then back to normal.

I walked out into the messy living room. I noticed that someone was awake, judging by the TV being on, and several giggles erupting from the back of a very familiar head. It was Stuart, I loved his lau- what am I saying, I wasn't too sure, at least not until 20 minutes after this moment.

I walked slowly to 2D "May I join you?" I asked calmly. The singer flinched a bit.

"I didn't 'ear you come dow', luv. Tellie must be too lou'. Yeah, sure, come 'ere and sit next to me"

I gladly walked to the spot closest to 2D, and curled up next to him, like a puppy, to its owner. I smelled of hi usual smell. Butterscotch candies and cigarrettes. It may not sound like the best smell. But it can be very intoxicating, and good.

"So wha's up? Bad dreams?" He asked as he put his lanky arm around the back of the couch.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Same one as every time. I absolutely hate it! It confuses me, I can only remember bits and pieces".

"I'm srry, i wish I could 'elp yew. Wanna watch the Tellie? The show tha's on is really funny. I think it will cheer you up" He looked over to it, as I looked up at him, and he started cracking up at what the man was doing. I wasn't paying attention to the tellie though.

A sudden bliss of happiness, and confusion and awe, struck me as hard as a punch to the face. I looked at the blue haired man. I couldn't help but blush at how cute, adorable, and well... HOT, he was! Everything about him made me have a pit in my stomach and a lot more nervousness, than I'd ever had before.I was at a loss of all words to my knowledge. I had never realised how much he men't to me. from the day I arrived in that FedEx crate, to the day I sat here gladly peering at him with awe. Stuart Pot meant more to me than anyone I'd ever met. The way he smiled and his whole face scrunched upwith joy. And when he talked, the way his jawline moved and how I could look up to him when I was standing next to this blue haired god. He was the best, kindest, and certainly the most troubled person I had met (aside from Murdoc). I just wanted to jump on him and kiss him and hold him and to have him hold me, and tell me he loved me. I needed him all to myself. I knew him better than almost everyone. On very restless nights I would head to his room, or occasioanally he would come to mine. And we would share secrets and laugh together, in some cases, even cry. He'd seen me at my weakest, as I'd seen him. I loved everything about this man. And I could only hope that eventually he would feel the same.

These feelings are the feelings I had been feeling for at least a month now.

"Noods?" 2D asked me as he shook me a bit.

I found my self caught in my thoughts, and feelings, as I stared at him dreamy eyed. "Sorry 2D. I was lost in thought." I suddenly wasn't in control of my body anymore and I wrapped my arms around his middle, and held dim tight. I don't know what brought this on. But I could only feel the warmth of his large hands wrap around my middle and hold me back.

This only sent more confusion and distress to my mind. Does he love me as well? Maybe he does. But why would he even like me? I'm so ugly, and scrawney. All this ran through my head, and then some. for over 3 minutes, before the brisk air hit my back where his hands had been. And I heard a loud knock on his door.


End file.
